Chapter 9 Smash!!
Chapter 9 is the ninth chapter of Hirofumi Neda's My Hero Academia Smash!! manga. Summary All Might wishes Class 1-A a happy new year New Year's Cleaning Izuku's mother tells Izuku to sort out the magazines he wants to throw away. However, Izuku is unable to throw away any magazines since they are all interesting. His mother becomes annoyed, to which Izuku decides to begin sorting out the magazines he wants thrown away. Sold Only At This Venue Heroics Market, a convention for Hero-otakus, are held on the last three days of the year. Limited-goods are sold at the convention with Hero-otaku maniacs lining up to buy these goods. Izuku decides to buy All Might's costume cards. All Might himself states that his cards are sold out and gives the otakus card samples as compensation; Izuku is shocked that All Might himself is at the Heroics Market. It Has To Get There By New Year's Tenya heads out to deliver the Yearly New Year's cards. However, criminals steal a lady's purse, stopping Tenya from completing his objective. On New Year's Day, Tenya reaches the Midoriya Apartment and apologizes for delivering the card late. Izuku thanks Tenya, however, he notes to himself that he would not have cared either way. An Unexpected Point In Common At home, Katsuki reads a magazine and becomes exited over a sleeping bag on sale. Katsuki arrives at the store and sees a line forming. Katsuki becomes shocked to see Shota in the line as well. Katsuki and Shota converse about sleeping bags, surprisingly getting along. Home Alone Complex It is new year and Ochaco is spending new years alone. Ochaco notes that new years is a time for partying and finds partying people to be annoying. Suddenly, she receives a message from Eijiro asking her to come join him for a shrine visit. Ochaco tears up, stating that partying people are great. New Year's For The Grown Ups Midnight, Shota and Recovery Girl are unenergetic for the new year. Unlike the other grown-ups, Present Mic welcomes the new year with energy. Chain of Reverence Eijiro is surprised that Ochaco showed up to his shrine visit. Ochaco is blissfully happy over being invited. Soon, Eijiro, Izuku and Minoru are affected by Ochaco's optimism and become blissfully happy too. Tenya wonders why everyone is so happy, to which Tsuyu asks the same question. Impure of Heart Izuku prays at the shrine, wishing to live up to All Might's expectations and to grow into a strong man. Ochaco prays and wishes to become a fantastic Hero so that she can finally give her mother and father the easy life they deserve. Minoru prays wildly while ringing the bell, wishing to meet hot girls, become popular and grow taller. While Tenya checks on Minoru who hurt himself, Tsuyu comments that the bell is supposed to drive away impure thoughts, although Eijiro thinks that the bell isn't big enough to drive away Minoru's impure thoughts. Guardian Angel At a booth, Izuku sees a frog talisman which bodes well for the return of money lent and people away from home. Ochaco sees that the talisman is a good omen while Eijiro comments that Class 1-A already have a frog talisman in the form of a guardian angel, Tsuyu. Tsuyu becomes embarrassed from Eijiro's praise and starts croaking from happiness. Izuku learns that Tsuyu croaks whenever she becomes bashful. The Guy's Got Energy Izuku wonders where Tenya went, to which Ochaco replies that he had something to do. Eijiro plans on staying up all night to watch the first sunrise of the new year, much to Izuku, Ochaco, and Minoru's shock surprised that Eijiro has that much energy. Eijiro finds it to be no big deal since he pulls all-nighters at a part-time security job. Ochaco, Minoru, and Izuku decide to watch the sunrise with Eijiro. The mangaka hopes that his readers have an amazing new year. Site Navigation